The RAS gene were first discovered as the transforming principles of oncogenic retroviruses, but are normal constituents of the mammalian genome. They have been highly conserved in evolution and are members of a larger family of genes which encode small molecular weight guanine nucleotide binding proteins. Mutant, oncogenic cellular RAS genes have been found in a high percentage of human cancers, suggesting a common underlying metabolic defect in a large proportion of human malignancy. Yet the function of oncogenic RAS, or even normal RAS, remains unknown. There has been recent and striking progress in our understanding of the RAS proteins, and much more can be anticipated in the coming year, including: an understanding of effector function for RAS in micro-organisms, discovery of the large number of RAS related genes and their modes of action, the regulation of RAS and RAS related proteins, their processing, their structure and their physiological role. It is becoming clear that a vast array of cellular processes are controlled by these proteins, and hence an understanding of RAS is not only essential for an understanding of cancer, but for much of cell biology as well. The purpose of the proposed meeting is to bring together the leaders in the field of RAS research in order to accelerate the exchange of information, promote cooperation among scientists and catalyse the development of fresh approaches. We expect 300 participants from various fields including cell biology, molecular biology, pharmacology, structural biochemistry, and signal transduction. Registration will be open, provided that the meeting is not oversubscribed. In the latter case, selection of participants will be made according to their field of research. There will be about fifty speakers. The meeting will be international. There will be no publication of the proceedings.